The Moon is Bright Like a Shadow
by agentgrrrl
Summary: Sometimes, thought is the most dangerous weapon. Harry spys on Draco. Draco ponders sabotage. Confusion, danger, deception, and Voldemort. Draco makes the most important choice. Incomplete.
1. The Moon is Bright Like a Shadow.

And now an intro: So I was writing along on my other stories and have come to the conclusion that IF I don't write something extremely short, well it'll never get done. Therefor this story is 500 words long and I have no clue if it makes any sense. I understand it. At least I think I do. So here it is.   
  
  
  
  


**The Moon is Bright Like a Shadow.**

Draco felt like the moon sometimes, as if his brightness waxed and waned. He could be bright and full but also a sliver of light made of shadows. 

He was like the waxing moon tonight still there but shadowed by the sun. 

Draco couldn't decide, was he mad at himself or just being depressed? It would be better to be mad than depressed, he figured. Although anger was a less attractive option because he could only blame himself. 

//I could blame Potter.// 

He snorted. //Sure Draco, Potter is the cause of all of the things that ever went wrong with your life. I'm sure he stays up, late at nights, planning cunning schemes and laughing at you. Laughing. Ha, like he spares you a thought. He doesn't care about you and would rather not even know you exist.// 

Draco closed his eyes. Even if Potter wasn't the cause of THIS he was still indelibly and ubiquitously in his life. Somehow, the boy was just always there. Draco had known the name 'Harry Potter' ever since he could hear words. 

'That Potter kid, how could HE destroy the most powerful wizard ever?' 

'Potter must be found and he must die.' 

'Harry Potter the one who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named.' 

'Potter.' 

'Harry Potter.' 

'Watch Potter, Draco. Find out what his weakness is.' 

//Thanks Dad.// 

Weaknesses. He cares about his friends, he doesn't like it if people mention his parents dying, and he's not so good at potions. There were others that he knew about but he just didn't care. 

//I know more about HIM then I even know about myself. What do I have anyway?// 

A goal, power, money, ability, a death wish, maybe friends? It all seemed like someone else's candy-- sweet, addictive, but most of all not his. 

Draco was an overachiever to have an identity crises at 17. He felt trapped. 

//I could always give up. I'll never do anything that amazing and even if I did, no one would care. // 

The light of the moon was only a reflection of a much brighter sun. Draco was caught in the shadow. It made him wonder how Potter's friends could stand him. 

//It's so hard to be better then someone like that. He-who-was-mostly-perfect. Potter didn't even have to try.// 

Draco held out his hand like always at the moon asking for help. Potter was like the sun but he was like the moon. 

Draco got up to look towards Hogwarts and wondered what would happen now. 

//There's no one I can ask for help. Dumbledore's gone, I don't trust my friends, and I've made enemies with anyone else who could even try to help me. Most of them wouldn't even believe me. I guess, I'm just stuck.// 

Draco smiled sadly looking toward the moon. 

He thought he could never rise with the sun. But that wasn't true. Sometimes the moon did share the sky with the sun. 

And sometimes it even eclipsed it. 


	2. The Sun Can be Blinded.

And now an intro: So I wrote a sequel to the first little bit with Draco and found out that there is going to be at least another part if not a whole bunch of parts. Damn, my short stories always turn into longer ones. More on the way. This one makes the bits feel like they have a point.   
  
  
  
  


**The Sun Can be Blinded.**

//What is Malfoy doing?// 

Harry was waiting, waiting for something to happen. But so far his bright idea to follow Malfoy had lead to nothing except star gazing. 

Harry shifted his weight to the foot that wasn't asleep and pondered his sitting enemy. 

//I wonder if he'll be here all night?// 

Harry had been sure that Malfoy was up to something. With Dumbledore checking on the war and the school in uproar, Malfoy's frequent midnight walks seemed suspicious and dangerous. So Harry had followed, only instead of plotting and Voldemort there was only this quiet contemplation. 

//Maybe he's waiting for someone?// 

Harry looked at the sky but saw nothing except the stars and the moon. He glanced back at Malfoy and was surprised when Malfoy moved, reaching out to the sky. Then with a snort Malfoy stood up and looked right at Harry. 

Harry froze. //He can't possibly see me.// 

He pulled the invisibility cloak a little tighter around him and held his breath hoping he hadn't made any noises. But Malfoy just looked away and sighed wearing an expression of sadness. 

//Well, I guess that proves that wrong. And I was so sure his face would crack if he tried to have a human emotion.// 

Harry was confused; the whole situation with Malfoy seemed off kilter. 

Something had changed with Malfoy only he couldn't put his finger on what. Malfoy was still an arrogant prick but he no longer seemed to care about bulling Harry and no longer went out of his way to pick on him. It was puzzling. 

At first Harry was happy he didn't have to deal with Malfoy and his constant harassment. But then some part of him wondered why the change. So here Harry was, still no closer to an answer then before this little walk. 

Malfoy walked past Harry. Watching his feet, his walk without bounce or anger as he made his way back into the castle. Harry followed behind Malfoy scrutinizing his every move. 

//Could he be depressed?// 

Harry almost snickered. //What did Malfoy have to be depressed about? He was rich, powerful, obnoxious, and good looking. Sure, Malfoy and his father were minions of evil, but evil doesn't get depressed.// 

//Does it?// 

Malfoy stopped short and so did Harry a few paces behind him. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder looking around suspiciously. 

//Oops.// 

Malfoy took off down the hallway at a run. Harry followed and watched him quickly turn a corner. But when Harry turned the corner he almost ran right into Malfoy. 

Malfoy looked around, surprised. 

//He can't see me. But I bet he can hear me.// 

Harry waited as Malfoy moved back a step. 

"Well, you're not Filch or a ghost." Malfoy whispered, pondering. "I'm guessing a student then. Spying? If so I'm sure this trip answered all your questions." 

Malfoy turned away. "If not there's always tomorrow night." He said over his shoulder. 

Confused Harry watched Malfoy walk away. 

//W-was that an invitation?// 


	3. A Small Sliver of Light.

And now an intro: Here is the third part and just as I suspected this is spiraling out into an unreasonable epic. There will be more, I've got at least five more planned and then I'll get into the actual story. I really like this 500-word format it keeps me from being too verbose and repeating myself, which is a problem with my other stories. -_-   
  
  
  
  


**A Small Sliver of Light.**

As Draco walked back to the Slytherin dorms he worried about his lack of reaction. 

//I just discovered someone spying and what do I do? Not a thing, hell I even solicited them to keep on watching me. I don't even know if they're on my side or not.// 

He scowled. //And I honestly don't want to know one way or the other.// 

Draco ducked down a corridor and slipped behind a staircase. Touching a stone high above him he melted through the wall. He continued down the dark passage after touching another stone to close the door. 

//I think I'm just tired. It's sad that it's easier to trust someone I can't even see then my friends.// 

Draco sighed as the passageway opened up to a small room cluttered with objects. He ignored them all except for the faded mirror and an old book. Draco dismissed the mirror when a quick look showed that no one had disturbed the alarm spells. He touched the book and felt the strange vortex of magic tug him and he was dropped onto his bed. 

//Maybe I just don't care anymore.// 

Draco looked over the letters he'd hidden that detailed his father's orders and threw them down in disgust knowing they would have to be followed. He composed his face to reflect his typical sneer and drew back the curtains. 

//Well time for the good old Voldemort rally.// 

Draco woke up his two roommates Crabbe and Goyle by kicking their beds. And he strolled out and up to the common room where the others were just starting to gather. 

There were only nine kids left in the Slytherin house whose parents supported Voldemort. Nine kids including himself, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest of the house had either left in fear, left to fight with Voldemort, or didn't even know that they gathered to plot. 

They were Voldemort's little inside group at Hogwarts. A piddly band of troublemakers who couldn't even keep from attacking themselves like rabid dogs. He never realized how hard it was to keep a band of miscreant kids together until Snape had disappeared. After that it had fallen on Draco to execute Voldemort's plans at Hogwarts. 

But they hardly listened to Draco preferring to bicker over leadership and actions. He could only hope that Voldemort's own forces were as disorganized. He wondered how long he could keep the remining Slytherins distracted before they'd turn on him. 

Draco was only biding time. Right now Voldemort was at a stalemate with Dumbledore's forces, only because Voldemort divided his attention. If Potter died Draco was sure the war would take a decidedly bad turn for Dumbledore. 

//So here I am subtly sabotaging my father's scemes. And for what?// 

But Draco knew why. He knew he couldn't let Voldemort win this war. Ever since the summer when they'd gathered and everything he'd known had shattered around him. He'd known. 

Letting Voldemort win was not an option, it was insanity. 

~~~ 

Thanks to: Alynnia*McKinnon, Incitatus, PrincessEN ...for reviewing my incredibly short chapters. Thanks, you made my day. 


	4. A Black Hole Is Darker Than Space.

And now an intro: Hey, sorry for the delay in chapters I zipped off to San Diego Comic Con so I wasn't writing. Also this part was little harder to write because it was so plot heavy. I wrote it three times before I got it to where I liked it. This chapter is 1,000 words instead of the usual 500 and introduces a new character. More to come.   
  
  
  
  


**A Black Hole Is Darker Than Space. **

Sean lounged against the wall of the common room, waiting for the other Slytherins to assemble. So far, only Baddock, Pritchard and Parkinson had arrived, and they were too busy whispering in the corner to spare him a glance. 

//I'm not being ignored.// He scowled at them anyway and absently traced the gold embossing on the cover of the old book he was carrying. 

Malfoy was up to something. The last week or two had been filled with strange pointless requests and errands. Like the book Sean held in his hands. 

He traced the two words of the title. //"Easy Summoning."// He wondered how the book fit into Voldemort's plans. 

Why bother with summoning anyway? 

Malfoy himself interrupted Sean's thoughts, swaggering into the room flanked on either side by a yawning Crabbe and Goyle. With Malfoy's entrance the others appeared and Sean abandoned his wall to join them. 

Malfoy sneered at each of them, starting the meeting off on the right foot. "I'm hoping you all managed to find the items we need." 

They nodded. "Hand them over," Malfoy sighed. "I might as well see how bad it is." 

Sean watched as the others dug out their items. Parkinson eagerly handed Malfoy her brown leaves, Zambini a parchment, Baddock passed him a vial, Sean the book, Pritchard a wrapped package, Bulstrode a stone, and Crabby and Goyle passed over two feathers. 

Malfoy inspected the items curling his lips at some as if they were just barely suitable. He looked at the book last, stopping at the title. 

//Wait for it.// 

"Sean, was the book I wanted checked out or did you not have enough sense to read the title?" 

"I didn't have a pass for the restricted section." 

"So instead you give me THIS." Malfoy snorted, roughly flipping through the book looking for something. Sean waited, feeling everyone's gaze on him. 

Malfoy stopped somewhere in the middle of the book and read a little ways down the page. Seeming to find it adequate, he slammed the book shut and leveled an appraising gaze at Sean. 

"Where did you find this book?" 

Sean remained quiet under Malfoy's scowl, resisting the urge to squirm. There was no reason to tell Malfoy that the book belonged to his family. 

Malfoy shrugged. 

"It'll have to do," Malfoy said, dismissing Sean as he tossed the book into the pile with the rest of the items. Malfoy regarded the objects with obvious distaste before turning back to the group. 

//I wonder what he plans to do with all of that junk?// 

Everyone was probably wondering the same thing, but no one was brave enough to ask. 

"Well, tell me what you've found out?" Malfoy said. 

They all relayed their findings to Malfoy. Parkinson talked about the conversations she'd overheard from the remaining Ravenclaws, unfortunately her information was mostly gossip. It all revolved around Potter and the sword he carried. Sean found it interesting but wasn't sure how much he could trust was true and what was straight out hearsay. Like whether or not the sword could fly, and was Potter really unable to take it off. Sean listened, watching Malfoy for his snide reactions. 

Zambini and Baddock got into another argument about the students who had switched houses and whether or not they could be trusted. As always, they degraded into senseless bickering. 

And the question came up again. 

"Can't we just attack them?" Pritchard asked itching for blood. 

Malfoy's eyes rolled in frustration and Sean watched him, amused. Malfoy's arrogance was a honed art form. 

//He must practice with a mirror.// 

Sean was waiting for THE speech and Malfoy didn't disappoint him. He went right into it and Sean was sure now that the little prick had it memorized. 

//He should, we've only been asking him about it for months.// 

Only tonight, Sean asked the question again. 

"Dumbledore's gone, why not?" 

Malfoy glanced at Sean, his expression between contemplative and like he smelled something foul, as if Sean were nothing. 

"Sean, could you not fathom the words I was just speaking?" Malfoy said in a patient, patronizing tone. "Maybe I should speak slower for you so you can keep up." 

The others laughed. 

"What part of the problem does Dumbledore leaving fix? They still outnumber us not to mention that we work better when people can't attack us. Also, Lord Voldemort's orders were very clear that we're to remain undetected, which means we don't attack anyone. Are you getting all of this? I could explain it more simply." 

The other Slytherins smiled. But Sean was watching Malfoy, trying not to hit the smug bastard. 

//I know what you are. You're only in charge because your father's rich and supported Voldemort back in the day. But he's spent years pretending he had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort to avoid Azkaban. He's afraid.// 

Malfoy might be refined, wealthy, and snobbish but he was every bit the coward his father was. 

// I can prove it.// 

Zambini cut in breaking the tension. "But with Dumbledore gone wouldn't this be the perfect time to do something?" 

The others looked at Zambini but Sean ignored them, focusing on Malfoy. Only Malfoy didn't look surprised but almost expectant, like he'd been waiting for this. 

"Yes, it would be the perfect time. If WE were making the decisions." Malfoy paused. "But we're waiting for Lord Voldemort to give us further instructions..." 

Malfoy looked at each one of them, weighing his next words carefully. 

"...He should be here by the next meeting. So do try to make a good impression." 

There was shocked silence as Malfoy picked up the items they'd collected. Sean looked around at them, noting the reactions, which ranged from pleasant surprise to controlled fear. 

Malfoy himself showed nothing. 

//He's known about this for awhile now. I wonder what else he's hiding?// 

Sean watched Malfoy and his bodyguards leave, feeling the anticipation. Something was about to happen. 

//Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts.// 

~~~ 

Thanks to: Alynnia*McKinnon, Kendry, Miekka, and PepperjackCandy ...for reviewing. I'm so happy. ^_^ 

Notes: Just in case you want to know, here are all of the Slytherins in Draco's little group: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, and Sean Harris (the only original character of the bunch). 


	5. Shadowed Moonlight.

And now an intro: Grr, finally FF.net is back and seems to be running smoothly. Yay! Well here's chapter 5 and we're back with Draco. Sorry it took so long I took a trip to Otakon and visted my friends. I also bought a stack of manga I'm still reading through. This chapter is 850 words. They seem to be getting longer. ^_^   
  
  
  
  


**Shadowed Moonlight**

//I was depressed. Now I'm just mad.// 

Draco tossed all of the objects from the meeting onto his bed. He yanked closed the curtains cutting off any conversation Crabbe and Goyle might have started. 

Throwing himself down on the bed, he hoped for sleep, only the soft comforter failed to ease his predicament. Someone turned the lights off. 

//Damn it, if only I had a week or two more, I might, might have been able to think of something. Anything. Even tossing myself to Potter and trying to explain THIS would be better than bringing even a small bit of Voldemort here.// 

Draco opened an eye to the darkness of his room and pulled out his wand. "Lumos." 

Light flooded his bed and illuminated THE book. Its faded red cover taunted him. Another road bump avoided. Now, there were no more excuses he could give his father. 

'You will have to follow orders sometime Draco. You won't be a kid forever, able to run from your duties. You will have to learn some responsibility. You WILL make me proud, son.' 

//Shut up, Dad!// 

//I'm weary of this already and nothing has happened.// 

It was late and yet he had things to do. He could feel a headache forming. 

Without sitting up Draco reached between the edge of his mattress and the headboard, and searching around he pulled out a pouch. With a murmured command the pouch's sharp teeth opened and he retrieved his father's letters from inside of it. 

He waited, laying there feeling the weight of his task. He wished to just fall asleep and be weightless, carefree, if only for a brief unmeasurable amount of time. 

Draco sighed and sat up, opening the letter. He returned his attentions to the objects, sorting them into groups following his father's instructions. 

//Sean is getting bolder.// 

He paused holding the book, trying not to chuck the damn thing into a burning fire. 

//Sean should NOT have been able to find me a summoning book or should've at least have had the decency to get caught.// Draco sighed. //When I need them to be competent what do they do? Bicker and fight BUT when I need them to screw up... they improvise and succeed.// 

//With my luck he's probably always had this damn book. I should've asked Pansy to get the stupid book. She would have botched the job.// Draco rubbed his eyes feeling sleep claw at him. 

//I'm not thinking straight, tonight.// He looked at the book again. 

//I couldn't have asked Pansy the get this book. Everyone would have thought that I was crazy... or stupid to ask her to get such a well protected item from the library. She probably had trouble getting the korth leaves without making a spectacle of herself. And no one watches over them. At least Sean is smart.// 

//Too damn smart.// 

//And creepy. I wish he wouldn't stare at me the whole meeting.// 

Draco glared at the book feeling his anger flare as he pondered the meeting. //He's not afraid of me like the others, nor does he respect me, I need to watch out for him. He's still trying to usurp my role as the leader. I can't really sabotage Voldemort's plans if I'm just a lackey.// 

Draco remembered the hard piercing stare Sean had leveled at him during the argument over attacking the school. 

//It WOULD be the perfect time to attack.// Even Draco didn't deny that. 

//That's why I waited so long to send them out for the items. It's TOO perfect, even if Potter is protected and even if Voldemort can't physically enter Hogwarts. The chance is too good to pass up.// 

//I don't want Voldemort to succeed.// 

Draco shivered. Voldemort would be coming here. 

//I'll have to see him again.// 

Draco reached out trying to busy his worried mind and snagged a blue book from a pile on his bed. He opened it and pressed his fingers to the paper reciting an enchantment. He felt a quick prick of pain as the book drew a drop of blood, and then a portal opened up on the pages of the book, showing a small storage space within. 

Draco sucked the wounded finger as he put the summoning book and the other items inside the storage space, still keeping them in their sorted piles. 

//I'm running out of time and options. What am I going to do?// 

Draco shook his head when no answer came and closed the portal. 

//I should have asked for help while I still could.// 

But he quickly turned on his own thoughts, angry with himself. //I don't need their help! I'll think of something.// 

Draco rubbed his temples and took off his robe, discarding it on the bed. He crawled under the comforter, the fuzzy warmth itching along his body doing nothing to free him of his turbulent thoughts. 

"Nox." He murmured and the light extinguished leaving him in darkness. 

Sleep crept in on Draco but before he went under he pondered his precarious position. 

//I'm too proud for my own good.// He conceded. 

~~~ 

Since I posted chapter 4 right before FF.net crashed there's no one to thank for reviewing the last chapter. But still thanks to everyone who took the time to review chapters 1, 2, and 3. ^_^ 


	6. The Sun Spots Unsettling Light.

And now an intro: Well, here's the 6th part of this story. Sigh, I'm blowing a deadline by even formatting this story and posting it, but I have to post it. I've had parts of this written for 5 months now but I've been so busy. I'm sorry of anyone has actually been waiting for this part. Anyway it's Harry's turn to think about things and ponder what the heck is wrong with Malfoy and other such stuff. Some foul language is in this part... wow.   
  
  
  
  


**The Sun Spots Unsettling Light.**

  
  
Harry tossed the dried slugs into the cauldron and recited the required incantation under his breath as Hermione argued her point.   
  
"Ron, look if you read this passage here it clearly states that the next step on the potion is to add the wigam."   
  
"I don't see how you're getting THAT from the passage when this one over here says almost the same thing. You don't want to blow up Harry, do you?"   
  
"Ron!"   
  
Harry smiled as his two friends struggled to decipher the bizarre instructions.   
  
The tonal metamorphosis potion was a volatile and dangerous potion but Harry had decided to add and mix ingredeints rather then struggle with the 18 page puzzle that told you how to make it. He could now truly appreciate the simplicity of a real potion maker.   
  
This potion had been designed by a music teacher.   
  
Harry's eyes wandered over to the other side of the room where a frustrated Malfoy was ordering Crabbe and Goyle around. Malfoy had a short fuse today. He'd already snapped at his henchlings several times.   
  
//I wonder if Malfoy even slept last night? What was he doing out so late?//   
  
It didn't make any sense. Why would you wander around outside when there's a war going on? Especially when you didn't seem to be doing anything. It bothered Harry; not that Malfoy was walking around after lock down, but that Malfoy didn't seem to be up to anything. Not last night at least.   
  
//He seemed to be stargazing, completely unaware of anything. Until he caught me following him.//   
  
Malfoy leaned over with a sneer to inspect the potion that Goyle was stirring. He barked at Crabbe for something and Goyle stirred the potion a little faster.   
  
//He doesn't seem any different. But he was acting pretty weird last night, almost contemplative. Not like his usual abrasive ball of hate.//   
  
Harry turned back to the potion just in time to see it change colors again. Interrupting his friends' playful argument he asked what the next step was. They both stopped for a moment to inspect the color of the potion and then together they pointed to the powdered wigam. Harry pinched the amount requested and added it to the potion.   
  
//Why didn't Malfoy curse me or something when he found out I was following him? I've never seen him pass up the chance to curse someone. And I bet I made an inviting target.//   
  
//Maybe he knew it was me.//   
  
//Humph, wouldn't that make it more likely that he'd have cursed me? And so far no one else has been able to see through the invisibility cloak.//   
  
//Well then, I don't know...//   
  
Harry tried to make Malfoy's recent strange behavior mesh with what he knew about the haughty Slytherin. He shook himself, hoping to force the contradicting thoughts into a pattern.   
  
//Last night Malfoy looked depressed or maybe defeated, and hadn't even bothered to figure out who was watching him. It's like he wanted to be caught.//   
  
//Either Malfoy isn't actually up to anything or he doesn't feel like he has to hide or...//   
  
//Or what?//   
  
//Maybe he doesn't have anything to fear. Or he doesn't care about his own safety.//   
  
Considering he probably works for Voldemort and with the current sentiment at Hogwarts he really should be worried about getting caught alone outside.   
  
There had been a couple of incidents with Slytherins getting attacked. Harry suspected that they were students from other houses taking revenge on Voldemort's old house for the current war.   
  
But Malfoy hadn't been very concerned last night even after finding someone spying on him.   
  
//It's very strange. It's like he doesn't care.//   
  
A loud explosion jarred Harry out of his wandering thoughts and he looked up surprised to find Malfoy's potion smoking. The class was dead silent; Malfoy never botched a potion.   
  
Goyle was sitting on the ground completely blackened and holding his hand in pain. Professor Talium, the new potion teacher, ran over and with a frantic spell extinguished the potion that was still pumping out black smoke. Then she tended to Goyle's hand, which had taken the brunt of the explosion.   
  
"I told you to be careful when you add the ingredients and to double check to make sure that you know which one to add," Talium said to everyone as she wrapped Goyle's hand in white bandages. Harry looked over to find that Ron was struggling not to laugh at the situation. Hermione also noticed Ron's ill-timed humor and shot him a look that clearly said the situation was not funny. Looking around Harry noticed that Ron wasn't the only Gryffindor who found the recent events amusing.   
  
"There, that will hold until you get to Madam Pomfrey. Quickly now, I'm sure you know the way." And with that she shooed Goyle out of the room. She then turned to Malfoy and Crabbe and fixed them with a glare. Both of them managed to be far enough away to avoid the blast but their clothing was still a little charred. A step closer and they too would have needed to vist Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Do NOT think this will get you out of learning how to make this potion. You three will be making this potion again in detention once your partner has recovered. 20 points from Slytherin." Talium said and turned quickly to focus on the other students. "Back to work children, tend to your potions or you'll face the same fate."   
  
"I'll get the two of you a bucket to clean this mess up." Malfoy scowled at the professor's back as she left the room. Keeping his comments to himself.   
  
The class exploded as soon as Talium walked out. Harry looked around, not shocked to find the Gryffindors trying to hold in their laughter or the Slytherins whispering, ready to kill the first person that said anything.   
  
Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy. It was strange. Malfoy once joked that he could mix any potion with his eyes closed. He didn't make this kind of mistake.   
  
//Perhaps he's losing his touch.//   
  
Malfoy turned and talked to Crabbe in a voice so low it didn't carry above the noise of the students. Crabbe nodding to what Malfoy was saying and seemed to be agreeing with him.   
  
"Harry!"   
  
Hermione nudged Harry and it was only then that Harry noticed that Ron was not at their table. He was heading toward Malfoy and Crabbe. Hermione cursed under her breath, frustrated that she was unable to leave the table. Both of them had to keep mixing the potion or it would turn dangerous.   
  
The room got very quiet as Ron advanced on the two Slytherins. Malfoy noticed the change and turned to meet Ron with a sneer on his face. The rest of the Slytherins moved as close as they could. They couldn't abandon their potions either for fear of having them ruined.   
  
//Ron, what are you doing?//   
  
"You have something you'd like to say, Weasley?" Malfoy was in his element unconcerned with his recent blunder.   
  
"Better hope you don't blow up your other friend Malfoy..."   
  
"Or I might not have any? Honestly Weasley, you'd think you read your insults out of Teen Witch Weekly." Malfoy cut Ron off neatly continuing and twisting the insult around.   
  
The Slytherins chuckled a bit at that and Harry could feel the Gryffindors getting mad.   
  
//Oh, this is NOT a good situation. One wrong word and this could easy escalate into an actual fight. With the nature of this potion we're mixing, it's not going to be pretty. Damn it! Where's the teacher?//   
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, but Ron just ignored her. "You should be careful Malfoy, if you slip up too much, you might have to buy your grade."   
  
"What are you jealous, Weasley?" A tall black haired Slytherin cut into the conversation and in front of Malfoy.   
  
The Slytherins now easy outnumbered Ron. But instead of taking advantage of the situation, Harry was surprised when Malfoy just shoved the new guy out of the way.   
  
"No one's talking to you, Sean. I don't need YOUR help dealing with simpletons."   
  
"Yeah, I've seen how well you deal with things." Sean said leaning back against Malfoy's blackened potion table.   
  
Malfoy turned a cold eye on Sean.   
  
Suddenly, it was like everyone else in the room disappeared to the two Slytherins.   
  
//What's going on?// Harry was surprised he'd never actually seen another Slytherin verbally assault Malfoy before, not even in jest. Harry wanted to see what would happen between the two Slytherins but Ron didn't like being ignored.   
  
"Trouble in the ranks." Ron said breaking them out of their contest of wills. Sean looked away first returning his attention to Ron.   
  
"Get lost Weasley, go back to licking Potter's boots." Sean snapped.   
  
Harry winced at the remark and was sure Ron was turning a bright shade of red but before Ron could react, Malfoy cut back into the conversation.   
  
"You both can eat a dick, I don't have time for this childish taunting." Ron gapped and Sean seemed taken back as Malfoy turned his back on both of them and headed for the door just as the Professor returned with the bucket.   
  
"Well, here you go..."   
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't feel so good... " Malfoy interrupted her holding his side and wincing in pain.   
  
Talium looked less then convinced but let it slide. "Fine, Mr. Malfoy, hurry along to Madam Pomfrey. Don't think I'm going to hold up the class for you. You'll have to catch up on whatever you miss. Come back before dinner so I can assign you detention."   
  
Malfoy left and by the time the professor turned back to the class everyone had dashed to their tables. Harry was relieved when Ron returned, shooting the Slytherins a few dirty looks before quickly busying himself with their potion. Hermione flung a beetle into the potion and Harry knew she was just waiting for the teacher to leave so she could to give Ron a piece of her mind.   
  
"Please continue to mind your potions. As you can see I wasn't joking about the difficulty and dangers of this assignment." Talium said handing the bucket to Crabbe whom quickly went to work cleaning the table.   
  
As soon as Talium wasn't looking Hermione started in on Ron.   
  
"Ron! What did you think you were you doing?" She hissed trying to keep her voice down.   
  
"I have a good reason..." Ron stared but Hermione cut him off.   
  
"You better! You nearly gave me a heart attack."   
  
"We knew the Slytherins were disorganized but they're not even working together, either."   
  
"We already knew that, Ron! You didn't have to scare Harry and me."   
  
"That wasn't why I did it. I was trying to make Malfoy trip up and show me what he grabbed."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"I was watching him before his potion exploded. He grabbed something off the table and then purposely walked out of the way as fast as he could.   
  
"He knew the potion was going to explode?" Hermione look appalled at the thought of Malfoy ruining his potion on purpose.   
  
"That's what it looked liked. Him and Crabbe both moved out of the way like they knew it was going to go off like a bomb."   
  
"Did Goyle know?" Hermione asked and Harry could see that she was actually concerned.   
  
"I was watching Malfoy. I don't know." Ron admitted.   
  
"What would he use one of these for?" Harry asked gesturing to the components spread out on their table in neat piles.   
  
"Did you see what he took?" Hermione said pulling out the ingredient list for the potion and pouring over it.   
  
"No, that's why I went up to him. I was hoping he'd accidentally show me. I wasn't expecting to be treated to the grand show of Slytherin comradely."   
  
"Who was that other guy?" Asked Hermione.   
  
"I don't know. His name was 'Stink' or 'Stump' or something foul sounding..."   
  
"Malfoy called him Sean." Harry corrected Ron.   
  
"What's the difference? He's just as rotten as the rest of them."   
  
"I've never seen anyone mouth off to Malfoy before or Malfoy resort to cursing. He always seems to be more refined then that. I wonder if maybe Malfoy's losing control of the Slytherins?" Harry pondered.   
  
"That'd sure be a shame." Ron said with a smile.   
  
"Don't sound so pleased Ron, at least we know what Malfoy's like. If someone new took over we wouldn't have any insight on their motives." Hermione pointed out. Ron shot her a dirty look, which she didn't see and he went back to looking over the long-winded instructions. Harry didn't like the way Ron eyes flashed with joy but he had to admit a certain satisfaction at the thought of Malfoy losing his position.   
  
Hermione finally looked up from her inspection of the list. The worry on her face gave Harry pause.   
  
"That aside I think we can all agree that the Slytherins are up to something." She pointed to the list of components she was holding. Harry could see that she had a mark next to most of the ingredients. "From just a quick once over about half of these components could easily be used for a variety of Dark Arts, some of them quite deadly. And I'm no expert on that sort of thing."   
  
"So, you can't tell which one Malfoy wanted?" Ron said worried.   
  
"No, not without some description of what he grabbed. If you had gotten a better look I could've made a guess. As it is all we know is that he's planning something and is willing to sacrifice his perfect potion record for it."   
  
Harry nodded looking over at the Slytherins who were pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened.   
  
Ron looked at the list and didn't like what Hermione was suggesting. "Whatever Malfoy's planning, it can't be good. Can it?"   
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."   
  
Harry continued to stir the potion as Hermione added a white powder to it. Harry didn't like it either. Malfoy was too smart and dangerous.   
  
//Somehow I've got to figure out what he's up to.//   
  
//I need to do a little bit more spying tonight.//   
  
------   
  
Thanks to all of the following for reviewing my story and telling me to keep working or that I should work harder. =)   
  
Jive, M.C. Griffin, they said, Lee Nekkyo, Sorceress Jade, Black Goddess, Draco's Twin Sister99, SakuraBlossom86, necroracle, Alynnia*McKinnon, Lin-z, PepperjackCandy, lex.   
  
Wow, thanks so much.   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (it's true) 


End file.
